


He keeps me warm

by Rosesnfeathers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shop, M/M, Song fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basé sur la chanson She keeps me warm de Mary Lambert et son clip. Zayn travaille dans un petit café et, un beau jour, rencontre Liam qui rapidement chamboule tout son univers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He keeps me warm

**Author's Note:**

> Je vois de plus en plus de fics en français sur AO3 alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pas? C'est ma langue après tout :) 
> 
> Fic aussi dispo sur sweet-caroline.skyrock.com.

Au chaud. En sécurité. Comme s'il rentrait à la maison après des mois à l'étranger. Aimé... Toutes ces choses, il les ressentait en cet instant même alors qu'il était dans ses bras. Liam s'était endormi depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, Zayn pouvait sentir son souffle régulier contre sa nuque. Il se concentrait sur ce rythme tranquille, sur le bruit des voitures à l'extérieur, sur la lumière de la lune qui passait entre les rideaux de sa chambre. Il se concentrait sur ces bras qui l'entouraient, sur cette chaleur qui irradiait de ce corps plaqué contre le sien. Il tentait de se concentrer sur autre chose que les battements affolés de son propre cœur ou ce sourire béat qui ne semblait plus jamais vouloir quitter son visage. Ses joues lui tiraient tellement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, mais la douleur n'était rien comparé au confort des bras de Liam. Non, plus rien n'avait d'importance que cette étreinte.

_He keeps me warm._

***

Il y a quelques mois, Zayn avait commencé à travailler dans ce petit café et le vendredi de sa première semaine, Liam en avait franchi les portes. Comme à son habitude, il s'était retourné pour dire bonsoir au nouveau client alors qu'il entendait la clochette sonner au-dessus de la porte, mais les mots ne franchirent jamais ses lèvres alors qu'il croisa les yeux de ce garçon. Il lui sourit avant de prendre place à une table, seul. Ses cheveux brun clair étaient rasés sur le côté et plus longs sur le dessus. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun doux et profond et ses lèvres pleines étaient d'un rose si tendre que Zayn ne put empêcher sa langue de courir sur les siennes. Une barbe légère décorait son visage et il crut apercevoir une tache de naissance dans le creux de son cou. Son visage semblait si doux, presque adorable et contrastait avec la courbe de ses fortes épaules et son dos musclé. Ses bras, sans aucun doute, pourraient soulever Zayn et l'appuyer contre mur et... Il secoua la tête et tenta de s'occuper d'une quelconque manière parce que, si on lui avait laissé le choix, il aurait passé la soirée à regarder ce garçon. Des clients? Pff quels clients?

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau après quelques minutes et trois autres garçons firent leur entrée avant de se diriger vers le premier qui, lorsqu'il les aperçut leur fit signe de s'approcher. Le plus petit des trois, était aussi le plus bruyant et il prenait un malin plaisir à essayer de faire rire le blond le plus fort possible. Ce dernier en avait le visage tout rouge et se tenait l'estomac à deux mains alors que le troisième, un grand brun bouclé recouvert de tatouages les regardait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et une expression de sérénité qui semblait dire “J'ai l'habitude de ces deux imbéciles”.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois autour du premier garçon et il se pencha immédiatement pour leur dire quelque chose et ils se retournèrent tous vers Zayn en même temps. Le premier jeune homme, celui aux yeux bruns si chaleureux secoua la tête avant de frapper celui qui semblait faire rire tout le monde. Zayn retourna à sa tâche et tenta d'oublier ces quatre garçons, s'ils voulaient quelque chose ils allaient venir le commander au comptoir non? Il continua de ranger les tasses propres et en avait presque oublié qu'ils étaient là (presque) lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge.

“Bonsoir” réussit-il à articuler malgré le sourire dévastateur dont le gratifiait le magnifique inconnu.

“Bonsoir... Zayn” lui dit-il en se penchant pour lire l'étiquette sur laquelle était écrit son nom.

Zayn remercia le comptoir de le retenir en cet instant parce qu'à la façon dont il avait prononcé son nom, il avait senti ses genoux fléchir.

“Un thé vert, un chocolat chaud et deux cafés moka avec un extra crème fouetté. S'il te plaît.”

Zayn entra la commande sur la caisse et le fit payer avant de lui dire qu'il pouvait retourner s'asseoir et qu'il l'appellerait lorsque tout serait prêt. Souriant, l'inconnu lui dit alors qu'il s'appelait Liam et Zayn répéta son nom, pour la forme, pour tester les syllabes sur sa langue et le regard de Liam sembla s'illuminer sous les néons du petit café. S'il quelqu'un venait à lui dire que les yeux bruns étaient ternes et ennuyants, cette personne n'avait jamais rencontré Liam.

Ils s'échangèrent coups d'oeil et sourires tout au long de la soirée et lorsque lui et ses amis quittèrent le café au bout de quelques heures, il lui envoya la main et lui dit bonsoir, cette lueur d'espoir toujours bien en place au fond de son regard et Zayn se surprit à prier, à souhaiter le revoir plus que tout au monde.

_I named both of his eyes Forever and Please Don't Go._

***

Pendant des semaines, il vint presque tous les jours, parfois quelques minutes, parfois quelques heures parfois tout simplement pour prendre un café pour emporter. Il souriait toujours à Zayn comme s'il était celui qui avait accroché le soleil ou comme s'il était le soleil lui-même. Pourtant avec toute la chaleur que ressentait Zayn à la simple vue de Liam, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son soleil, c'était lui.

Lorsque c'était plus tranquille, en fin de soirée, Liam apportait souvent sa tasse avec lui et s'appuyait au comptoir pour discuter avec Zayn de tout et de rien, de leur cours, de leurs vies, de leurs familles. Il avait pris l'habitude ou bout d'une semaine ou deux, de rester jusqu'à la fermeture et d'attendre Zayn, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ait bien verrouillé la porte avant de prendre des chemins différents. Il avait aussi pris l'habitude de lui poser une question avant de partir. La première fut : “Tu as un deuxième prénom?” Ce qui prit Zayn de court parce que, quoi? Pourquoi cette question parmi tant d'autres? Et il lui répondit : “Jawaad.” Liam lui sourit, lui demanda de répéter et tenta de le dire à son tour, la concentration lisible sur son visage pour bien prononcer ce nouvel arrangement de syllabes. .

La deuxième question vint après une soirée plutôt difficile. Il y avait foule ce soir-là et il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de parler avec Liam et ça avait joué sur son humeur plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il était là, à portée de main et Zayn était tellement occupé qu'il ne pouvait même pas en profiter pleinement. Pourtant il resta jusqu'à la fin, l'aida même à nettoyer et alors qu'il tournait la clé dans la porte il lui dit “Tu aimes travailler ici?” Zayn haussa les épaules. C'était mieux que rien? C'était normalement tranquille et il pouvait boire tout le café qu'il voulait? C'était grâce à cet emploi qu'il l'avait rencontré? Mais la dernière partie, Zayn la garda pour lui.

Troisième question. Il y avait plus d'un mois que ce manège durait. Que Liam passait ses soirées au café, mais ils ne s'étaient encore jamais vu ailleurs qu'entre ces 4 murs ou devant la porte d'entrée et Zayn n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait tellement le voir ailleurs, mais, Liam ne lui demandait jamais de le raccompagner chez lui, ils prenaient toujours des directions différentes. Zayn se dit que peut-être Liam ne l'aimait pas “comme ça.” Comme lui l'aimait clairement, il n'y avait plus de raison de se mentir. Zayn était frustré, mais ne pouvait pas le montrer, ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de tout perdre parce que ça, ce qu'ils avaient même si pour lui ce n'était pas assez, c'était encore mieux que pas de Liam du tout. Troisième question, il lui demanda quel était son mot préféré, parce que Zayn étudie la littérature et que Liam se croyait sans doute brillant de lui demander une telle chose. Pourtant c'était impossible de choisir non, Zayn ne pouvait pas choisir qu'un seul mot lorsque ceux-ci se bousculaient dans sa tête, lorsque ceux si semblaient si insuffisants pour décrire tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Liam.

La quatrième et la cinquième question vinrent toutes deux le même soir. Le soir où Liam décida enfin de le raccompagner jusque chez lui. Il faisait froid et Zayn frissonnait sous son veston de cuir et sans un mot, Liam passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira vers lui. Il sentait bon, si bon que Zayn en avait la tête qui lui tournait. Son eau de Cologne dégageait des effluves de cannelle et en plus, une douce odeur chocolatée flottait autour de lui parce que Liam ne buvait pas de café, que des chocolats chauds sur lesquels Zayn mettait beaucoup trop de crème fouettée. Il lui demanda “Tu aimes embrasser les garçons?' Parce que Liam ne lui demandera pas “Est-ce que tu es gai?” Non Liam est adorable et poli et il pose ce genre de questions qui font sourire et vous font vous demander comment quelqu'un peut être si gentil. Et alors que Zayn se contentait de hocher la tête pour cacher le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues, Liam resserra son étreinte et lui murmura à l'oreille : “Et tu tombes amoureux facilement?”

La dernière question vint après une semaine de raccompagnements après le travail et de baisers enflammés sur le pas de sa porte. La question, lorsqu'il y repense lui retourne encore l'estomac parce qu'il revoit les yeux de Liam. Ses yeux si pleins d'espoir, mais de peur aussi et malgré la confiance qu'il avait entendue dans sa voix, son regard lui disait tout le contraire. Il avait pris les mains de Zayn dans les siennes et lui avait demandé, en riant et en disant qu'il se sentait comme s'il avait 16 ans et non 20 s'il voulait être son copain, son amoureux, rendre les choses officielles, s'il pouvait lui donner de petits surnoms ridicules et se voir ailleurs que dans ce maudit café. Et Zayn avait répondu en soudant ses lèvres à celles de Liam et en enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, il lui avait répondu jusqu'à manquer de souffle, jusqu'à ce que la tête lui tourne que oui, il voulait tout cela et même plus.

_Whats your middle name? Do you hate your job? Do you fall in love too easily? Whats your favorite word? You like kissing boys? Can I call you baby?_

***

Premier rendez-vous. Un film puis ils sont allé manger un morceau dans un petit restaurant que Liam adore. Ils ont parlé encore et encore et leurs sourires étaient contagieux. Permanents. Leurs mains s'étaient trouvé rapidement sous la table et ne se quittaient plus, comme une ancre qui les liait un à l'autre. Zayn ne s'était jamais senti autant sur nuage, mais pourtant, il avait les deux pieds bien sur terre parce que tout cela était réel malgré le fait que ce soit presque trop beau pour être vrai. Et alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux dans la rue, leurs mains toujours liées l'une à l'autre, ils croisèrent un groupe qui les regarda différemment, avec peut-être un peu de jugement et d'incompréhension. Zayn se rappela pourquoi il évitait ce genre de choses auparavant, ce genre de rapprochements en public et il tenta de retirer sa main de celle de Liam, mais ce dernier ne voulu rien entendre. Il serra les doigts de Zayn encore plus fort autour des siens. Il s'arrêta soudainement et se pencha vers Zayn puis, contre ses lèvres, il murmura : “Ils sont tout simplement jaloux” puis il l'embrassa enfin et plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

_He says that people stare cuz we look so good together_

***

Ce qui ramène Zayn dans ce lit, après ce fameux premier rendez-vous qui n'aurait pas pu être plus parfait. Il repose dans les bras de Liam qui dort paisiblement comme si tout son monde ne venait pas de prendre une direction complètement différente. Pourtant c'est ce que Zayn ressent lui, comme si tout venait de changer, mais pour le mieux. Comme si enfin, tout prenait son sens. Comme si être dans les bras de Liam, dans ce lit, était enfin cette petite part de bonheur qu'il avait cherché toute sa vie jusqu'à maintenant. Il était exténué, il sentait son corps si lourd et presque douloureux, mais, il ne pouvait pas bouger comme il ne pouvait pas non plus s'endormir, non. Il devait vivre ce moment, cette petite parcelle de bonheur qui lui avait été donné. Et sur le plancher de sa chambre, la lumière du soleil remplaça lentement celle de la lune et il n'avait pas dormi, mais c'était sans importance parce que le soleil s'était levé il y a bien longtemps, lorsque Liam avait franchi la porte du café il y a quelques mois.

_I could be your morning sunrise all the time._


End file.
